yahoomediaplayerfandomcom-20200214-history
DHARMA KSHETRAM - MANAVA DHRUKPADAM
'DHARMA KSHETRAM - MANAVA DHRUKPADAM' GOD'S PROCLAIMATION IN BHAGAWAD GITA WITH RESPECT TO WHO IS AN APT DEVOTEE who is an apt devotee as per Bhagawad Gita ? Karma Indriyas (i.e., Hands, Legs, Mouth and genital and excretory organs) Gyan Indriyas (i.e., 2 eyes which see, 2 ears which hear, 2 nose nostrils which smell, tongue which tastes, skin which feels); any devotee will comprehend about an object through any of the above Indriyas and thus develops attachment for that object; that attachment leads to desire (Kama); unfulfilled desire leads to anger, anger leads to imbecility, imbecility leads to confusion of memory, confusion of memory leads to total loss of intellectual reasoning; and because of the total loss of intellectual reasoning, one shall be completely ruined. (2.62 - 2.63). A devotee who is disciplined and self controlled in thought, while enjoying all the sense objects with his senses that are under discipline and free from likes and dislikes, attains complete peace of mind.(2.64). A devotee who wants to attain complete peace of mind, will even after comprehending every thing through all senses, shall remain free from any attachment or aversion upon any one or any thing. (2.65) One who cannot control Karma Indriyas and Gyan Indriyas, do not possess wisdom. One who lacks wisdom cannot meditate. One who cannot meditate shall never attain peace of mind. One who do not attain peace of mind cannot have any sort of comfort in his life. (2.66). As a boat without oars is pushed any side by air in water…so does our mind which comprehends through any one of the Indriyas, gets carried away, as it develops attachment towards any one or any thing and that one Indriya’s attachment would ultimately lead to total destruction of our intellectual capacity. (2.67-68). Thus, a devotee who remains aloof towards attachment and aversion would certainly attain ultimate peace of mind. So a devotee who does his duties by controlling all Gyan Indriyas through mind, is considered to be a great personality.Karma Indriyas, Gyan Indriyas, mind, Intellect are the places where the Kama (desires) resides, this Kama increases ignorance, decreases knowledge and deludes the Jeevatma that is residing in every one. (3.40) Thus Kama can be totally reduced only when all the Indriyas are controlled (3.41) Indriyas are better than a human body, Mind is better than Indriyas, Intellect is better than Mind, and ultimately Atma is better than Intelect. By utilizing our intellect upon mind and Indriyas, a Devotee can understand this truth and ultimately control his Kama. (3.42,43) He who has faith, who is devoted to it (i.e. knowledge) and who has subdued his senses, gains knowledge and having gained knowledge he attains at once the supreme peace. (4.39) A person who is ignorant, who has no faith, who is for a doubting nature, perishes. For the doubting soul, there is neither this world nor the world beyond, nor any happiness. (4.40) A Devotee who has renounced all actions by Yoga, whose doubts have been destroyed by knowledge and who is self-possessed - actions or ill actions do not bind him. (4.41) By using his intellect and without developing any affection towards any one or any thing, a devotee does nothing himself and gets nothing done by others but continues his work only with his senses, mind, intellect, and body as well, and rests happily in God, mentally relegating all actions to the city of nine gates (our body with nine gates or holes i.e., 2 eyes, 2 ears, 2 nose nostrils, mouth, genital and excretory organs). (5.11,13) Those whose mind and intellect are wholly merged in God, who remain constantly established in identity with God and have finally become one with God, their sins being wiped out by wisdom, reach the state where they commit no sin. (5.17)The pleasures that are born of contacts with objects are only source of pain, they have a beginning and an end, no wise devotee delights in them. (5.22) Shutting out all external objects, fixing the vision between the eye brows, making the inhale and exhale air through nostrils same, who has controlled the senses, mind and intellect, who has cast away desire, fear and anger, who is ever intent upon God, is ever liberated and happy and thus attains peace. (5.27-29) Our mind is our friend, our mind is our enemy, i.e., For those who has conquered the mind, the mind is the best of friends; but for those who has failed to do so, the mind will remain the greatest enemy. To such a man happiness and distress, heat and cold, honor and dishonor are all the same. (6.5,6,7) We have to fix our mind upon God, Be devoted to God, Adore God, and bow down to God (9.34) To that devotee who is ever steadfast with devotion, love, dedication upon God, God himself will shower that knowledge by which he can reach him soon. (10.10) A devotee who performs all his duties for Gods sake, depends on God, is devoted to God; has no attachment, and free from malice towards all beings, reaches God. (11.55) If you are unable to fix your mind steadily on God, then seek to reach God by the constant practice of concentration, If you are unable to practice concentration, you be intent on performing actions for Gods sake; If you are unable to do even do this then by subduing your mind, senses and intellect etc., resorting to union with Me, renounce the fruits of all actions. (12.9,10,11)The one by whom others are not agitated, and who is not agitated by others; who is free from joy, envy, fear, and anxiety; He who wants nothing, who is both internally and externally pure, is clever and impartial and has risen above all distractions, and who renounces the feeling of doership in all undertakings, He who neither rejoices nor hates, nor grieves, nor desires, and who renounces both good and evil actions is full of devotion, He who is alike to friend and foe, as well as to honor and ignominy, who remains balanced in heat and cold, pleasure and pain and other contrary experiences, and is free from attachment. He who takes praise and reproach alike, and is given to contemplation and contented with any means of subsistence whatsoever, entertaining no sense of ownership and attachment in respect to his dwelling-place and full of devotion to Me, that man is dear to God. (12.15,16,17,18,19) Endowed with a pure intellect, firmly restraining oneself, turning away from Indriyas, aloof from attraction and aversion, dwelling in solitude, eating but little, controlling speech, body and mind, ever engaged in meditation and concentration, resorting to dispassion, having abandoned egoism, force, arrogance, desire, anger, greed, devoid of the notion of mineness and having attained peace of mind, such a devotee becomes apt to reach God. (18.51 - 53) by Marimganti Anand Acharyulu on Saturday, November 28, 2009.